Creatiens
by pretioso sanguine
Summary: AU, Es el año 2155 en south park y todo a cambiado por la llegada de nuevos imbasores, ellos son feos, malos y desagradables, son zombis y bienen a conquistar el mundo, ¿como los combatira la humanidad?, lean y descubranlo...


_**Reima-chan: holaaa a todo el mundoo y el universo y el mas aya, yo aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia fumadaa (los efectos de haver leido hamlet a las 5:00 de la mañana, no pregunten), espero que les gustee.**_

_**Cosas que se me olvidaron decir en el parrafo anterior: south park no me pertenece, le pertene a trey parker y matt stone, bla bla blaa, etc, etc, la cancion thriller es de michael jackson. Los agradecimientos son para mi misma, stan-lover (mejor conocidad como mi editora, o mejor amiga, o mi oka-san sustituta, o robi-chan, etc, etc, etc) y para todas las personas que ballan a leer este intento de historia.**_

_**Advertencias: mmm, zombis, Au y futurista. **_

***south park, 31 de octubre del año 2155***

Se podia ver a una conductora de television arreglarse en un tiempo record de 16.6 segundos mientras esperaba al mismo tiempo el pequeño pitito de: "ESTAMOS AL AIRE", y casi por arte de magia este s-ono...

-hola, nos encontramos en vivo y en directo en las calles de south para informales que un experimento altamente peligroso a escapado de un laboratorio, repito, extremadamente peligroso, les recomendamos a los ciudadanos que no esten locos que no salgan de sus casas...

pero la transmicion se corto repentinamente al escuchar un gruñido, para que luego miles de personas salieran a atacar a los humanos...

-oh dios mio, son...son...¡zombis!, corraaan.

Los invasores salian repentinmente a morder a personas y desgarrandoles la piel y la carne sin compacion alguna, mientras todos corrian sin éxito, ya que eran muchos y mataban a todo ser vivo que se les cruzara, ellos eran grandes, feos y con cara de enfermos mentales.

-a ellos muchachos...-las fuerzas aereas, los tanques, y miles de ametalladores los atacaban sin cesar, pero era inutil, ya estaban muertos- o mierda, no esta fucionando, rapido, retirada.

Todas las personas corrian repitiendo "la profecia" o "la profecia ha empezado" o "el fin del mundooo", y cosas por el estilo.

-o fuck, los zombies se dirigen a ese pueblito, tenemos que informales de inmediato que el fin se acerca...

***secundaria de south park, fiesta de halloween***

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for life inside a killer, thriller tonight <em>

Se podia ver a todos nuestros protagonistas de south park (que antes tenian 9 años, y que ahora tienen 16 años, ya deben saber a quienes me refiero) actuando una representacion muy, pero muy improvisada del video "thriller" de michael jackson, todos bailando al compas de la musica con trajes rasgados y desarreglados con maquillaje que los hacia ver difuntos.

Cuando derrepente...

-aaag, todos corran por sus vidas, los zombies, los zombis vienen a deborarnos y a quitarnos nuestras vidaaas...

Una persona muy agitada habia gritado todolo anterior y luego al ver a los niños disfrazados de zombis se desplomo azotandose contra el suelo.

La musica paro y todos miraron la escena con cara de_ ¡¿what the fuck?._

_-_peroque esta pasando- se podia ver a un joven de cabellos pelirrojos como las rosas con un vestido de los años 1980 y un liston (cof cof gay cof cof) rosado en el pelo interpretando el papel de la mujer en el video.

-no lo se, kyle- y un (cof cof sexy cof cof) pelingro vestido de michael jackson con un traje naranja (les dare una pista de quien es, no es stan ni damien, adivinen, adivinen)

Cuando derrepente miles de zombies atrviesan puertas y ventanas y atacacan a todas las personas del lugar.

-oh dios mio, zombies, la profecia se ha cumplido, debimos escuchar a lo locos y/o vagabundos que la repetian sin parar...-kyle lloraba a mares repitiendo esta frase 1001 veces.

-pro...profesia...¿que profesia?.

-¡que no has escuchado la maldita profesia craig!, ya que, te contare...

Según nuestros antepasados todo comenzo el año 2011, especificamente el 21 de mayo, en ese dia una persona de nombre desconocido encontro un cadaver de zombie, pero la persona de nombre desconocido descubrio que ese zombie no habia sido combertido por otro zombie, si no por los "creatiens", los "creatiens" son unos virus altamente peligrosos que según estudios convierte a las personas en zombies.

La cosa es que esos virus se fueron expandiendo por todo el mundo y los zombies tomaron el control de la humanidad, exepto por un grupo de revolucionarios que se hicieron llamar "rotundum", con el paso de los años los revolucionarios "rotundum" adquirieron poder y fuerza y derrotaron a los zombies y al virus en el año 2030, y según la profecia los zombies prometieron tomar venganza.

Ademas de que las personas dicen que el virus "creatiens" a vuelto y que el gobierno lo a ocultado de la humanidad para que no haya caos.

-no sabia.

-imbecil.

-bueno, de cual quier forma hay que ocultarnos para que no nos maten, ven corre.

Kyle y craig corrian a travez de todas las victimas y dejando K.O. a uno que otro zombie que se les atravesara.

-ven kyle, quedate aquí.

-pe..pero que es esto.

-es un fuerte de un material indestructible, y aquí tienes ropa para cambiarte ese vestido de marica no reconocido, jajaja.

-callate bastardo, y cuidate.

-ok, prometo que volvere.

Y asi sin mas craig se fue en busca de ayuda dejando a un kyle muy asustado y consternado.

**3 horas despues**

-que raro, craig no ha vuelto y ya han pasado 3 horas, espero que no le halla pasado nada malo.

Para pasar el tiempo nuestro plirrojo se puso a curiosar las distintas armas que habian en a habitacion, cuando derrepente accidentalmente apreto un boton que activo un arma que le disparo en a cara dejandolo inconsiente y haciendo que se pegara en la cabeza.

**despues del desmayo**

-aagh, mi cabeza, siento como si me hubiera tomado todo el licor de un bar entero y luego hubiera hido a la discoteca por 1 año, pero que me ha pasado.

Y al preguntarse eso recordo toda la imagenes de zombies, todo su recuerdos, a su novio craig y el como se habia desmayado.

-craig, o dios no ha vuelto, tengo que salir a buscarlo.

Y asi kyle salio de la habitacion de seguridad para encontrarse con un paisaje que lo dejo impactado

-oh, pero que ha pasado- todo estaba desolado, edificios quemados, destruidos y hechos añicos, el paisaje era aterrador, no habia tierra, todo estaba cubierto de arena.

Cuando derrepente un caballero paso en motocicleta y kyle se puso en medio para detenerlo.

-eh, señor detengase.

-que quieres mocoso.

-que paso aqui.

-pues que vives bajo tierra o que?, los zombies tomaron el control de la humanidad de nuevo.

-no puede ser, pero si el 31 de octubre del 2155 nos empezaron a imbadir, no lo pudieron hacer tan rapido.

-jjajajaja, que te pasa mocoso, pero si hoy es el 5 de marzo de el año 2160.

-no, no puede ser.

-bueno yo me voy, ten-le dijo el desconocido lanzandole una arma de lazer altamente peligrosa- la necesitaras mocoso pelo de fosforo, adios.

El extraño puso a andar su motocicleta y acelero a toda velocidad perdiendose en el orisonte.

Nuestro pelirrojo con cara de impacto total se fue hacia el paisaje y camino hacia el orisonte...

-craig, no se donde estas, no se como encontrarte, ni siquiera se si estas vivo o no pero te buscare- y asi emprendio marcha hacia lo que parecia ser un pueblo fantasma...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Reima-chan: espero que les haya gustado, y si les gusto la historia tratare de actualizar luegito.**_

_**Acepto toda clases de sugerencias, comentarios, agradecimientos, premios nobel, etc.**_

_**Y ahora me voy a salvar el mundo (o hacer tareas, las dos cosas de parecen XD)**_

_**adiooos.**_


End file.
